Her Happily Ever After
by PotterCommaJoseph
Summary: It takes a broken heart to discover where you are truly meant to be. Oneshot.


**I hope you like this. It was just something that popped into my head and really just stands alone. Please comment and let me know!!

* * *

**

"Get out!" she shrieked, flailing her arms toward the front door. "Leave. Now. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see you," she continued to shout as tears welled in her eyes.

"Won't you listen to me, just for a minute," he pleaded. "I just want to…"

"You've done enough!" she cut him off, as she stormed to the front door and flung it open. She threw his jacket out onto the porch and stood there waiting for him to leave.

"I think this is the wrong way to deal with this situation. We should talk. Figure everything out. Maybe figure out why this happened."

Upon hearing those words she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Get the hell out and don't come back," she threw whatever was his and within her reach out the door. He looked down at the ground and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he left. She shut the door and leaned with her back against the wall, slowly sliding to the ground. She just sat there and let the tears flow from her eyes, down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Are you sure, Jo?" Dawson's voice soothed her from across the country.

"He admitted it Dawson. He had an affair. He is having an affair. For all I know that's where he is right now!" she felt the tears building again.

"I don't know what to say Jo. You did the right thing. You deserve better."

"I'm starting to think that I am never going to find the right person Dawson. You know? I was so happy. I was planning our whole future in my head. We were going to get this house with extra bedrooms so that we could have children. We were going to live happily ever after…" she trailed off. "That was stupid of me to think," she sighed.

"It's not stupid Jo. You are going to have happily ever after. He just wasn't your Prince Charming, okay?"

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"You should come out to California," he suddenly suggested. "You must have some holiday time set aside because I know you never take time off, right?"

"I don't know Dawson. I mean, yeah I do have some time set aside, but…" she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I miss you Jo," he said. "Maybe that was weird, but it's true. I think this will be good for both of us," he sighed.

She couldn't argue with him. She needed a break. She needed to get away and what better place to go than to where your best friend is currently residing?

x x x x x x x x x x

"I can't believe you actually came," he smiled at her as she walked over to him in the airport. "You look amazing."

"Please. I am a mess. I hate flying and I was seated beside this guy who wouldn't shut up the whole ride," she looked into his eyes. "But I am glad I am here," she smiled. She reached out and hugged him. She felt like this was where she was meant to be. She was supposed to be with Dawson at this moment in time. They were one, even though she didn't really know what that meant.

"Let's get your luggage," he said, as he gently pulled her in the direction of the luggage claim. "Then we can get back to my place and just chill if you want."

"Did Dawson Leery just say chill?" she smirked.

"Maybe," he smirked back. "Just forget it," he smiled.

"You know me better than that," she giggled. She followed him to the luggage claim and quickly retrieved her bags.

"So what do you have in mind for the time you are here?" he asked her as they made their way toward his car.

"I just want to have a good time," she smiled at him. "I trust you can handle a girl's needs?"

Dawson blushed slightly, but quickly recovered as he placed her luggage in the trunk. "Have you ever known me not to?"

x x x x x x x x x x

"New rule Jo," Dawson announced in the middle of dinner. "No more talking about that loser you left in Boston, okay. He had an affair. That is his problem. He threw out a relationship with an amazing girl and you should just say good riddance. He didn't deserve you."

She smiled. This was what she needed to hear. "Thanks and I think you are right. It is just hard, you know. I really thought he was the one." Her cell phone rang and she glanced at the caller ID. "It's him," she informed Dawson.

"Ignore it. He probably wants to grovel for forgiveness."

"Maybe I should let him."

"I can't tell you how to live your life."

She quickly excused herself and answered the call. Dawson couldn't believe that she would answer this guy's phone calls after what he did to her. Sometimes he couldn't understand life. After only a few minutes she came storming back into the room and took her seat again.

"That jerk!" she exclaimed. "He wanted to know where I was because he wants some of his stuff back and I changed the locks! He said he is moving in with _her_ but he wants his music back!"

"I don't know what to say Jo. You deserve better. We should go out to get your mind off of him. And you should not pick up when he calls anymore, okay?"

"Let's have a good time tonight!" she announced, "Show me a good time Dawson."

x x x x x x x x x x

They went out to a club not too far from where Dawson lived. They danced together on the dance floor and Joey shared a few dances with random men she met on the dance floor. They had some drinks and shared some laughs. It was as if they had never been apart. They fit together perfectly. She felt like this was what she needed in her life. She needed this balance. Dawson balanced her life out perfectly. They took a cab home since they had both had something to drink. As they walked from the cab to Dawson's front door she leaned over and kissed him.

"Jo," he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I want to do," she replied, slightly slurring her words. "I want you to kiss me Dawson, but I don't think you are going to," she laughed.

"Come inside and sit down," he sighed as he pushed open the front door and led her to his couch. She followed him without any struggle. He locked the front door and closed the blinds to prepare the house for night. "You should sleep," he called out to her.

"Dawson, why are you pulling away from me?" she wanted to know. "Come here. Please. Sit with me."

He walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Jo, I just don't know…" he began to speak. He was interrupted as she leaned over and kissed him again. She slowly and delicately pressed her lips against his. She felt like this was where she was meant to be. This was what she was meant to do. This made her life seem complete. This time he didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was drawn to her. He had been pushing his feelings for her aside for quite awhile and now they were boiling over. He couldn't deny what was stirring inside of him. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted her before. More than he had ever wanted anyone else.

He slowly leaned into her as they continued kissing. "Joey," he whispered, "what are we doing?"

"You are showing me a good time," she whispered back.

He slowly leaned forward and pressed her body into the couch. He continued kissing her gently. This was what he wanted. This was what he had been thinking of for years. They had not been together since she was still at Worthington and now here they were. On his couch. Together. Kissing.

She reached her arms around him and said, "This feels right."

x x x x x x x x x x

Her eyes opened slowly the following morning. She didn't recognize the room she was in. She looked around and then she knew. She was in Dawson's bed. A quick survey of the room determined that he was not with her. She quickly got up and slipped into one of his shirts that she saw laying over a chair. She padded down the hall with bare feet, then traversed the stairs and found Dawson in the kitchen making coffee and blueberry pancakes. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Jo," he called as he saw her enter the room. "I'm just about done so if you want to take a seat…" he began. She walked up behind him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting at the table.

He walked over with a platter of pancakes and two mugs of coffee. They ate in silence at first. "These are really good," she smiled,

"Thanks." The continued in silence until Dawson said, "Is this what you really want to be doing?"

She peered at him from over her mug of coffee. "What do you mean?" she questioned him. "Do I want to be eating pancakes?"

"Something like that," he blushed. He couldn't believe what was going through his mind. He hated thinking what he was thinking, but all he could focus on was how he felt when they kissed. The emotion that overflowed and encapsulated him last night. He quickly got up to put his dishes in the sink in an attempt to stop looking at her for a moment, hoping this would readjust his thoughts.

"Dawson, last night was amazing," she started to speak. "I mean, it was like this is where I am supposed to be. I am supposed to be with you. I can't really explain it. It probably sounds really stupid and I'm sorry for even saying this. Forget it I guess."

"Joey, I can't forget it," he sighed as he walked over to her. "It is all I keep thinking about. I keep replaying it in my head. Over and over. It was so perfect. I didn't want it to end. I don't want it to end."

She rose from her seat only to find him standing beside her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't seem to form any sentences. Her mouth went dry and her mind was buzzing with activity. All she could think about was how she felt last night. All the emotions that filled her soul. How Dawson had given her what she truly needed. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. She didn't know how he would respond to this, but he kissed her back. They were entangled in each other again. She pressed herself against him and never wanted to move away.

"Who would have thought that Charlie's affair would lead me to my one true love," she sighed before returning to kissing Dawson and her happily ever after.


End file.
